pictures of you
by sapphire.nothings
Summary: When Hikari Kazushima a girl with blood from the Hunter Association who grew up peacefully in New York comes to Cross Academy as Kaien's foster child. She sees a mysterious redhead from the night class and knows she seen him before...ten years ago
1. Im Hikari, who are you?

I dont own Vampire Knight(: 

pictures of you.

_February 14th _

A short 6 year old girl wandered around the busy park sniffling and crying softly ''daddy where are you?'' she whimpered.

The small girl sat on a bench and pulled her legs into her chest and sobbed.

She was pale, wearing a light blue dress with matching ribbons holding up short black hair in pigtails and had the darkest blue eyes.

She looked up at everyone smiling and laughing.

All the couples were holding hands and giving other frilly red and pink cards, completely ignoring the crying little girl.

She looked desperately for her dad through the crowd of lovey-dovey couples; she sniffled and buried her head in her arms never noticing the man sitting next to her about a foot away.

The man looked over with concentrated stare in his light blue eyes

''Why are you crying on Valentine's Day girl?'' he asked.

The girl jumped and looked up at her intruder, her eyes widened he was absolutely handsome and not a man but a teenage boy. He had messy brown-red hair and his eyes were the lightest blue, he had pale skin and a frustrated look in his eyes but kept a perfect poker face.

She wiped away her tears and looked at him ''I got lost trying to get an ice cream cone'' she muttered ''that's stupid'' he said

. Before she could say anything he got up and left, she huffed and stared at the ground "here'' the boy was back, she jumped and looked at him

"do you want it or not?'' he snapped.

She took the ice cream cone in his hands and smiled ''arigato...'' she whispered and licked the top ''why are you here girl?'' he looked down at her.

She looked up, having to tilt her head all the way back

''in here in Japan for vacation with my daddy from America, he's seeing his friend'' she said

''hm'' was all he gave her

''where's your girlfriend mister?'' she asked him with innocent eyes.

He scoffed ''why would you think I have a girlfriend?''

''its Valentines Day'' she said. He glanced down at her ''that doesn't mean anything, where's your boyfriend?'' he said.

She blushed ''I'm o-only 5!'' she said ''u-uh, I mean 6, it's my birthday today'' she said proudly

''then happy birthday girl'' he said plainly

. She finished her ice cream and frowned ''my name is Hikari'' she said ''like light?'' he said ''like what...?'' she questioned

''never mind'' he rolled his eyes "what's your name?'' she asked ''you're a bit curious'' he muttered ''so?'' she asked

''Hikari!'' two tall men ran up ''where did you run off too?'' the man with black hair said ''sorry daddy...mister Cross'' she said.

Another man squealed ''I took a picture of you and that guy over there isn't it cute!'' he cried ''come on let's go back to the hotel, we're leaving for the airport tomorrow so you need to sleep early'' her dad said as they walked off, the other man with dark blonde hair bubbled happily ''call me uncle Hikari!'' he cried.

Juliet looked under her father's arm and back at the boy who was still sitting at the wooden bench she waved a few times before walking off.

* * *

><p>so its not that hard to guess who that guy was right?<p>

I know that what I will write is a little different than the actually story of vampire knight but its similar...I think

ANYWAYS this is kinda like...what happened before the story actually starts...if that makes sense

anyway i'll post the actual first chapter like...in five minutes

Im not expecting you to review since this isnt even saying anything

but if you like it keep reading it please3

love,

Victoria


	2. Those Night Class Students

_I dont own Vampire Knight_

_10 years later _

Hikari walked into the airport ''you'll love Cross Academy'' her father's close friend Kaien Cross gushed

''yeah...I can't wait...'' she sighed ''I know you're probably still sad about your father's death but he wouldn't want you to be so gloomy''

he said ''I'm not gloomy, this is how I always am, you just haven't seen me in ten years mister Cross'' she said picking up her luggage and handing it to an attendant

''I said to call me uncle!'' Kaien cried "I'll call you headmaster'' she said ''better than mister'' he mumbled and fallowed her into the plane to Japan

''Tell me'' Hikari said as sat down ''what's Cross Academy like?'' she asked ''well, it's a prestigious school where there are the day and night classes, good classes with good teachers'' he nodded strapping in ''why are there two classes?'' Hikari said over the annoying talk and announcements

''U-uh there's so many students we had the split them up'' he said lamely

''oh okay'' she said. Kaien breathed out ''the plane's lifting, please make sure your seats are fastened'' an attendant said ''would you like a blanket or a pillow?'' she asked ''no thank you, but can I have some coke?'' Hikari said

''where am I living?''

"for now you'll be living alone in your dorm room next to Yuki's''

''your daughter''

She said thanking the lady who gave her a can of soda ''yes! And Zero too!''

he said ''fantastic...'' she said "Zero…where have I heard that before?

''your classes will match Yuki's so she can show you around''

he said ''okay'' she said as the flew off.

For the next several hours Kaien had nagged, spilled, cried, and fell as Juliet watched a bit embarrassed. Finally the plane landed and the two walked out quickly

''I am never taking you anywhere with me...ever again'' Hikari hissed grabbing her stuff, they took a taxi into town which was extremely small ''oh god'' she stared out the window

''I know this isn't like New York but bear with it'' Kaien said ''excuse me sir, turn here'' he instructed. The academy looked like an old palace

''this is your school?'' she gasped

''nice isn't it?'' he said a bit smug

''it's amazing'' she walked out of the door.

They walked into the school, students wearing the day class uniform ''here's your room, key and uniform change then come into my office'' he said and skipped off. Hikari sighed and walked in, the room itself was boring.

White walls, a large window with a small balcony, a bed with white sheets and a desk beside it for home work. A small closet and that was about it

''school uniform, great'' she muttered throwing on the skirt in distaste and loosely yanked on the tie and left the jacket opened and slipped in some shin high boots then walked outside and wandered to the chairman's office

''headmaster...'' she walked in seeing two people ''oh Hikari, come in'' Kaien said. She walked inside a bit awkwardly ''she's the new student?'' the boy with silver hair muttered looking at her Hikari glanced at him and narrowed her blue eyes "it seems like I know you" she thought looking at Zero

''these are my children, Yuki and Zero'' he said ''hello...'' Hikari muttered

''hi! I'm Yuki, it's nice to meet you'' the short brown haired girl said ''I'm Hikari'' she smiled lightly.

Yuki was short, and exactly the same height as Hikari with large brown eyes and a smile. Zero on the other man was tall with sharp lavender eyes and wore the uniform incorrectly as well

''Hikari what are you doing here?...'' he asked "what are you talking about?" she looked away

Kaien nearly shouted "Zero! I need to talk to you before you leave!" he cried

''well, we need to get to our job so we'll see you later headmaster!'' Yuki said rushing out "call me daddy'' Kaien sighed

''good night headmaster'' Hikari said ''call me uncle!'' he sulked. Zero closed the door behind them.

''your job?'' Hikari asked as the two girls were walking ''oh...you'll find out soon. It's kinda hard to explain'' Yuki said ''okay''

she said fallowing them. Suddenly Zero caught up with them not taking his eyes off of Hikari who was talking about her life in New York ''do you have a English name?'' Zero demanded

''it's Juliet, why do you asked?" she said

"you…what are you doing in Japan?'' Zero hissed said

''ah...we're here, hurry up Zero'' Yuki said pulling him from Hikari who looked more than confused

Hikari looked at the screaming girls ''what the...'' she pondered

''it gets worse...just watch'' Zero said

''idol!'' a swooned ''idol...?'' Hikari looked confused

''get back everyone!'' Yuki said pushing against the squealing girls ''what a tough job...'' a girl with wavy caramel hair said ''yeah...I guess'' she said ''I'm Sayori, Yuki's roommate'' she said in a quiet voice

''I'm Hikari..'' she said ''oh here it comes'' Sayori said.

The gates opened and a line of students wearing a white version of the uniform walked out with such grace Hikari couldn't keeps her eyes from them. She looked at Yuki and Zero who were keeping girls from running over the Nigh Class.

Something was wrong, Hikari could feel it. The Night class walked out with so gracefully it seemed as if they were floating.

The first was a boy, with golden blonde hair and ice blue eyes ''idol!" girls screamed ''bang!~'' he "shot" her and she swooned ''No fair!'' girls ran over to him

''Aido..." the boy behind him said, he had strawberry blonde almost orange hair and ember eyes ''wild sama!'' girls screamed

''what's with all the nicknames?'' she said ''Kain sama!'' girls run over Hikari who fell over landing on the ground

''hey!'' Yuki got pushed over and stepped on Hikari's hand and fell next to her ''are you alright?'' the boy reached down to Yuki who stared up at him

''K-Kaname senpai!'' Yuki blushed

''and you?'' Kaname looked over at Hikari who had long black hair over her eyes ''perfect'' she staggered up and looked over at a bunch of girls who glared down at Yuki, noticing, she hopped up

''of course I'm okay! It's my job so...yeah!'' she said

''you don't talk to me the way we used too'' he said almost sad

''w-well, you did save me that night so-'' she stopped when his hand touched her brown hair ''you don't need to worry about that anymore'' he said and moved down to her cheek.

Zero came from no where and snatched Kaname's hand away, everyone in the night class stopped talking and looked over. The girl closest to Kaname had long peach colored hair and eyes that looked like roses, she glared protectively

''don't touch her'' Zero hissed. Kaname looked at him

''you're so scary...Zero kun'' he walked off, the rest of the class fallowed him. Hikari looked over at the other ridiculously beautiful people until her eyes landed on a boy who was staring back at her

''oh my god Shiki is staring at you!'' a girl screamed

''Shiki?'' she mouthed and looked at him, messy red hair and the lightest blue eyes. He walked over to her ''give me your hand'' he said. Hikari stared holding up her hand

''it's bleeding'' he said taking a handkerchief and wiped the blood

''thanks..'' she muttered ''you should be more careful here'' he said looking down at her

''do I know you?'' she asked, he paused

''what's your name girl?'' he asked ''Hikari'' she said.

He paused, for the slightest moment his eyes widened ''no...'' he said dropping her hand ''I swear...I've seen you somewhere'' she said as he walked off next to an orange haired girl with azure eyes.

Hikari was passed by two girls and she looked at two girls who rushed over

"Kaname senpai!" they blushes handing him presents

"thank you" Kaname said and very one left

"and just think, Valentines Day is next Friday!" girls shrieked and left now the night class left. Hikari looked at the napkin she was clutching "you smell like blood" Zero said a bit disgusted, Hikari glanced at her wound that surprisingly wasn't as bad she thought

"I'm so sorry!" Yuki rushed over

"it's okay" she said lightly holding her bruised hand behind her back carefully.

After the day class girls left Yuki and Hikari walked around trying to find an ice pack

"the night class...they're different from all the other students..." Hikari muttered.

Yuki turned

"n-not really, no!" she said "well, can I accompany you tonight? I would like to your job" Hikari said

"well...I don't know...the headmaster should have an ice pack" she said walking into the office.

Kaien had his glasses off and was looking over papers, Zero was in there already complaining

"if you're going to hire someone to be those monsters bodyguard then at least get someone useful"

Zero looked at Yuki who huffed and started talking back

"monsters?" Hikari stared at the book shelf "like...ghosts and vampires?" she pondered.

The tension in the room froze "vampires, what makes you think of that?" Kaien asked.

Juliet smiled "just a thought I guess, you're talking about the night class as though they're a bunch of scary vampires..." she met Zero's eyes who narrowed on hers

"sorry...what am I saying?" she laughed.

Kaien chuckled "just like your parents" he said

"you knew my mother?" Hikari rose an eyebrow

"oh yes Fleur was such a nice woman, she asked me to help name you" he said

"so you pick Hikari?" she rolled her eyes

"leave Hikari, there's some things we need to talk about" Zero snapped "very well" she said "oh Hikari?" Kaien dug through his desk "here...it was your mother's"

Kaien said lightly giving her a box. Curiously Juliet took it and left the room.

Zero turned to the headmaster ''vampires...are a disgusting race...why would you ever have a full class of them here around innocent people?'' Zero hissed

''vampires and humans can living peacefully together'' Kaien said ''ridiculous'' Zero scoffed ''you must not be so hasty son!'' Kaien grinned, Zero looked at him then slammed his fist into the wood desk breaking it right through the middle,

Zero glared at Kaien "I remember you taking care of me but I never recalled you adopting me'' he growled. Kaien whimpered ''you're to big on details Zero'' he chuckled nervously. Zero sighed ''you talk to him Yuki, you're his daughter'' he snapped.

Yuki pondered ''well, the night class has been getting along well so-'' Kaien grinned reaching over to hug her. Yuki took a step back ''chairman?'' she looked at him '' call me daddy'' he cried ''d-daddy?'' Yuki questioned.

Kaien bolted up ''I knew it! My Yuki is on the side of good where vampires can live among humans! Because vampires are good!'' he said jumping.

Zero frowned ''what about Hikari?''

"what about her?"

"you're the one who erased her memories, give them back to her'' Zero snapped

Yuki looked at Zero ''you know Hikari?''

Zero frowned ''she was supposed to be a hunter but her parents didn't want her to be apart to the world where vampires live. So her father took Hikari to New York. A pure blood killed her father"

"then…shouldn't she know?"

"she did…but then this idiot went over to put her with foster parents and erased her erase and made her think her father died in a car accident'' Zero spat

"Zero, it was for her own good" Kaien sighed

"so why did she come here?" Yuki asked

"her foster parents were killed by the same pureblood, the Hunter Association believe that pureblood is after her.'' Kaien said

"why?''

"you see…her blood is special, some people vampires come across are attracted to her blood. Those people are always brought into purebloods. So the purebloods will have the finest human blood"

"so you brought her here for her own safety" Yuki said

"the pureblood who's going after Hikari is the same vampire who killed Zero's parents'' Kaien said

Zero rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Yuki frowned 'the chairman is always saying stuff that hurts Zero' she thought ''however...there are vampires who hurt people'' Kaien said.

Yuki frowned and slammed the broken desk back ''there are good vampires! Like Kaname senpai!'' she said then walked to the window ''I'll see you later chairman!'' she said and hopped out the window.

Hikari walked into her bedroom. She changed into some sleeping clothes and fell on her bed holding the cloth ''Shiki…I've seen him before I know it" she hissed. She brushed her long black hair and set the brush down. She set the white piece of cloth on the desk. She thought back to the glamorous looking students ''those students…they all stopped when Zero touched Kaname senpai…and that girl next to Kaien senpai, she looked as if she was going to bite Zero's head off'' She sighed.

She glanced outside her balcony to see Yuki running to two girls who were passed out on the ground. She leaned over to see Aido and Kain senpai behind Yuki. Suddenly she pulled out a metal rod that gleamed in the dark. She could see blue sparks and frowned ''what's happening?'' she whispered.

Suddenly heard the smallest noise; a bell ringing.

She turned around only to see herself in the mirror ''that ringing..it keeps happening'' she whispered

"amazing..you've become so beautiful''

''who's there?''

She stared into the mirror, her slim bodice was wrapped in a robe, her pale face glowed in the dim light from the moon. Her blue eyes almost black. She noticed something move in the mirror and whirled around.

She could've she saw a pair and eyes staring at her, as pink as cherry blossoms.

The bells rung again before she felt a shiver run down her neck

She walked quickly to the balcony and looked down and saw Zero pulling Yuki away and Kaname speaking quietly to the Night class.

Kaname looked up, staring directly at her. His eyes almost glowing red

Hikari turned and shut the windows her heart beating fast

"how could he see me?''

She curled up in her cold bed and pulled the sheets over her

''the night class…seems scary…"

* * *

><p>so that was the first day. I probably spelt some stuff wrong<p>

if anyone sees the name Juliet instead of Hikari Im sorry!

Hikari's name was Juliet at first but I changed it back to Hikari so sorry

Reviews would be nice. Thank you to _Childishmess_ for adding this story to her alerts...thing

Anyway Thankies

love,

Victoria


End file.
